Splendid
Splendid a character of Happy tree friends. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Bubbleslina *He played as Jacquimo Cub and Company *He played as Dodger Bernard Clause is Comin' to Town He played as S.D. Kluger The Secret of NIMH (Stephen Druschke's Style) *He played as The Fox King (WolfeOmegaGirl) *He played as Zazu Portayal Happy Tree Friends (Human Style) *He played by Buzz Lightyear Happy Tree Friends (Animal Style) *He played by Atom Ant Happy Tree Friends (WolfeOmegaGirl) *He played by Krypto the Superdog Trivia *His, Cro-Marmot, Cub, Disco Bear, Flippy/Fliqpy, Giggles, Handy, Lammy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Cuddles, Flaky, The Mole, and Toothy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Animals Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who Fart Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Naked Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Heroes Turned To The Good Side Category:Sidekicks Category:Non Villains Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters Who Shout NOO!!! Category:Characters who Shout NOO!!!